memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Triangle: Imzadi II
(hardcover) (paperback) |pages = 375 |year = 2374/2371 |ISBN = 0671025325 (hardcover) ISBN 0671025384 (paperback) (Kindle) |AB abridged = Yes |AB read by = Robert O'Reilly |AB runtime = 3 hours and 13 minutes |AB publisher = Simon and Schuster Audioworks |AB published = |AB ISBN = 0671043285 (Audible) }} Triangle: Imzadi II is a Pocket TNG novel written by Peter David. Published by Pocket Books, it was first released in hardback in . Summary ;From the book jacket (hardback edition) :Imzadi: to the people of the planet Betazed, including Counselor Deanna Troi of the Starship ''Enterprise it means "beloved" and denotes a special closeness that can never be truly broken. Or can it?'' :In his acclaimed earlier novel, '' , bestselling author Peter David explored the special bond between Deanna Troi and Commander William T. Riker. It revealed new facets of their long and intimate relationship and put that bond to its ultimate test in a powerful and unforgettable story that remains one of the most popular Star Trek adventures ever published. Now David examines the heart of Deanna Troi from an altogether different perspective, as he reveals for the first time the full story of Troi's troubled romance with Lieutenant Commander Worf.'' :At first glance, they cannot be more different. She is an empath, gentle and acutely sensitive to the needs and feelings of others. He is a fierce Klingon warrior, dedicated to a harsh and warlike code of honor. Brought together, however, by a common need to care for Alexander, Worf's troubled, motherless son, they discover hidden reserves of courage and compassion within each other and embark on an unexpected courtship, much to the surprise and discomfort of William Riker. :But does Worf's future truly lie with Deanna… or on a distant outpost called ''Deep Space 9? And whom indeed shall Troi ultimately call "imzadi"? Imzadi II is a compelling story, an untold chapter in the history of the Starship Enterprise.'' Memorable quotes "Nice landing." : - Everyone from Lieutenant Sheligo to Lieutenant Commander Deanna Troi Background information * After the success of Imzadi, Pocket editor John Ordover approached Peter David about writing a sequel, suggesting an exploration of the relationship between Troi and Worf which emerged in TNG Season 7. David did not want to use the title Imzadi, as the style and approach of the sequel was very different, and comparing it to the original would be "odious because the books are so different, it's really apples and oranges". According to David, a compromise was reached whereby Triangle would be the main title, with Imzadi II as a small sub-title; he was deeply annoyed when the final cover reversed this approach. ( ) * In addition, David's original manuscript saw Riker propose to Troi at its conclusion; Paramount would not let this through the approval process, leaving David to rewrite the final chapter, something he recalled as leaving him with his "head banging against the wall because I had a great scene and I had to trash it and I hated to rewrite it". As a result, he considers that "the book is remarkably frustrating to me". ( ) * The bulk of the novel occurs immediately after the events of , starting immediately after the Enterprise-D's saucer section crash-landing. The Prologue and Epilogue occur some time after the death of Jadzia Dax, and after the events of . * The paperback edition of the novel contained Chapter Three of the serialized novel Starfleet: Year One. * An extract from this novel appeared in . * The Science Fiction Book Club released a special edition of the hardback in . * This novel, along with its predecessor, was later collected in the Signature Edition omnibus, Imzadi Forever. Cover gallery File:Triangle Imzadi II audiobook cover, US cassette edition.jpg|Audiobook cover, US cassette edition File:Triangle Imzadi II audiobook cover, UK cassette edition.jpg|Audiobook cover, UK cassette edition File:Triangle Imzadi II audiobook cover, digital edition.jpg|Audiobook cover, digital download edition Characters ;William T. Riker ;Worf ;Deanna Troi ;Alexander Rozhenko : Worf's son. ;Lt Sheligo : Has a wife and daughter. ;Thomas Riker ;Lwaxana Troi ;Sela ;Gowron ; ;Odo References Deep Space 9; External link * cs:Triangle: Imzadi II de:Imzadi II fr:Triangle: Imzadi II it:Triangle: Imzadi II Category:Novels Category:Audiobooks